Así debe ser
by AdryVainilla
Summary: Es que... Stan amaba a Wendy, o eso creía él, por que en su interior se encontraba un sentimiento para alguien más... Y ese 'alguien más' sentía lo mismo. Pero entre súper mejores amigos no puede haber un romance. Así debe ser.


**Disclaimer: South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**

* * *

**

Kyle se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, sus zapatos estaban tirados por ahí al igual que su gorro, él miraba al techo mientras pensaba. Las cortinas de su ventana se encontraban abiertas, dejando ver el cielo nublado y las hojas secas caer. Se encontraba en finales de otoño. Volteó a ver hacia afuera y entrecerró los ojos, suspiró con calma, se encontraba solo en casa ya que sus padres habían llevado a Ike al médico.

Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Rápidamente se levantó, buscó su gorro y se lo puso. Bajó descalzo las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

─ Hey Kyle.

─ ¡Stan! ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que tenías una cita con Wendy.

El aludido miró hacia otro lado e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

─ Terminamos.

Kyle le invitó a pasar, subieron las escaleras mientras le preguntaba qué había pasado. Entrando a la habitación, Stan se recargó junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, y le contó como sucedieron las cosas y cómo se sentía al respecto.

Al parecer Wendy había encontrado a alguien más,... De nuevo. Y había decidido terminar con Marsh,... De nuevo.

─ Hay amigo, te dije que no volvieses con ella. Digo, siempre es lo mismo, ¿no estás cansado ya?, incluso yo estoy casado. ─ Comentó Kyle.

─ Algo así. No sabría decirte el por qué lo hago; Creo que es más costumbre que otra cosa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó sobre los labios del pelirrojo, la cual se borró inmediatamente al escuchar lo siguiente que dijo Stan;

─ Pero la amo.

El judío le miró. Algo dentro suyo se había roto.

Pasaron breves segundos antes de que, encorvándose ligeramente, se abrazara de él con mucho cuidad, quedando su rostro sobre el pecho de su amigo, y uno de sus oído casi sobre su corazón. Los brazos del moreno no tardaron el rodearle lentamente. Este mismo poseía una expresión de tristeza que aumentó al momento del abrazo. Claramente estaba muy dolido. Temblaba levemente, quizá por el frío.

El pelirrojo se hundió escuchando el palpitar que provenía de Stan, y cerró los ojos en un vano intento de contener las lágrimas que ya se encontraban sobre sus mejillas y la camisa de su acompañante.

_"Sentirle así es muy agradable..." _Pensó Kyle. _"...Pero... " _Se aferró suavemente a su camisa _"...duele..."_

Y, dolía.

Ellos eran súper mejores amigos, pero de un tiempo a acá Stan comenzó a provocar cosas en él que claramente no sentía un amigo por otro, y al momento de notarlo intentó justificarse con cosas como 'así se llevan los verdaderos amigos', 'es que lo quiero tanto como un hermano', 'es amor de amigos', y cosas por el estilo. Pero en un punto neutro se dió cuenta de que quizá su mejor amigo le atraía.

_Y él recordaba a la perfección ese instante._

Estaban sobre el autobús, uno sentado junto al otro, conversando de todo y nada cuando a Stan se le ocurrió quitarle el gorro en broma. Kyle se molestó un poco y sonrió, quitándole el suyo también. El moreno rió al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello con las manos. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió el primer impulso de besarle. Casi sin notarlo, acercó lentamente su mano hasta el rostro de Stan y le hizo hacia atrás un mechón de cabello, rozando su mejilla. Este, al sentir el contacto, se hizo hacia atrás y le preguntó qué hacía. El judío se enrojeció un poco al caer en lo que estaba haciendo.

─ Nada... ─ murmuró ─ ¿te molestó o qué Stan? ─ terminó en tono brusco.

─ Errhh pues no pero,... ─ el judío le miró jugar con sus cabellos negros, tratando de ocultar un sonrojo casi invisible ─ Me da pena cuando me tocas la cara... ¡P-pero, no me molesta, de verdad! ─ terminó en tono alto, poniéndose el gorro de nuevo y haciendo como si nada, cambió de tema y la tarde siguió.

Fue justo en ese momento en el que Kyle notó que Stan le gustaba o más que eso. Y cada día lo notaba más, y había días en que sentía que iba a explotar si no lo besaba, si no le gritaba lo que sentía. Si Wendy aparecía, los celos se encendían, pero él los disimulaba muy bien tras 'consejos de amigo'. Así pasó bastante tiempo y habían ocasiones en que decía _"no siento nada por él" _solo para que, al volver a verle, notara que en verdad no era así.

Pero no iba a decírselo.

Eran súper mejores amigos, no iba a arruinar eso. A demás... Estaba Wendy.

El pelirrojo apretó hacia sí el cuerpo de Stan, quien solo cerró los ojos al tiempo que también abrazaba a su amigo con un poco más de fuerza.

_"¿por qué esto tiene que ser así?... ¿Por qué no me ve como la ve a ella?"_ La respuesta fue muy clara en ese instante. Es que... Él no era una chica.

Pero había algo que Kyle no sabía. Y eso era que Stan estaba teniendo un pensamiento similar al suyo en ese instante.

─ Amigo, ¿está todo bien? ─ preguntó el moreno de forma en que solo Kyle pudiese oírle.

El aludido respondió que sí. Y la conversación terminó ahí.

_"Amigo..."_ dijeron en sus pensamientos casi al mismo tiempo _"¿esto tiene que quedar así?"_

La respuesta inminente para ambos fue la misma...

_Sí. Así debía ser._

_

* * *

_

Soy una reverenda basofia en el Style... Disculpenme, esto fue escrito conforme lo pensé, no eh dormido así que... No se podía esperar mucho.

Y, ¿debería continuarlo o dejarlo así? Se aceptan desde comentarios buenos hasta insultos o amenazas racístas._  
_


End file.
